


NASTY BOYS

by Queenoftheuniverse



Series: PEEP SHOW [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenoftheuniverse/pseuds/Queenoftheuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg takes John in John's bedroom. They leave the door open a bit for Sherlock, because they know he likes to watch....</p>
            </blockquote>





	NASTY BOYS

NASTY BOYS

Greg moaned quietly as he slid into John's silky heat. His tight lover sighed, bringing his legs up and hooking his ankles together over Greg's lower back, arms relaxed above his head, looking up at Greg with eyes half closed in lust.

"Yeah?" Greg asked in a whisper. It was not really a question, it was merely an assurance that they were both exactly where they wanted to be doing exactly what they needed to do.

"Christ yeah Greg." John agreed, arching his back and sighing like a well fed cat. His arms stayed above him, loose and relaxed.

Greg pulled his cock out of John and slid back in, slowly.

John sighed again.

"Yeah..."

"So tight for me John." Greg whispered eyes on John who's flushed face pleased him greatly.

Both of them pretended not to hear the dull thump at the door to John's room. The door deliberately left open just a crack. The door deliberately left open just a crack to allow Sherlock a tantalising view of the activities within...

"Greg...you are teasing me...." John murmured.

"You love it...."

"Please, a little harder?"

"No, I like taking you like this John. So tight and pliant and good for me..."

There was another light thump and what sounded like a gasp and Greg winked at John, who grinned back. 

John pictured what the two of them must look like to Sherlock. 

Greg had placed John on the bed sideways so anyone looking in through the crack would see exactly where Greg's cock was going, exactly how deep, and at exactly what rate. And since the alley incident last week, setting up this night was practically all John and Greg had texted each other about for the last few days.

"Greg please..." John whined, squirming and trying to lift his hips. Greg used one of his hands to hold one of John's hips and stilled the blonde beneath him.

"No, John. I decide." Greg said gently, but his arm was flexed like iron.

The whimper John gave was echoed by the one on the other side of the door.

"But Greg, I need you to fuck me." John whined again. "Please?"

"I know you do dirty boy. I know you need it. But you feel so wet and hot around my cock that I want to keep you there for a good while."

John moaned, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

Greg leaned down, taking a few tastes of John's pulsating neck.

"He's watching us John." He whispered, really really quietly. "This time he wants you, filthy and begging for his cock. Would you like him above you, sliding in and out like I am now, taking you slow and steady and dirty, your cock leaking on his belly instead of mine?"

John moaned, tossing his head a bit but not moving either his arms or his hips, despite desperate to do so.

"Greg!" He choked out, loud for Sherlock beyond the door. "Please! I am begging, fuck me harder, let me feel you!"

"John, fuck..." Greg began to move a little faster and John moaned.

"Yes please, like that, please Greg!"

Sherlock must have been unaware of the staccato he was setting up against the wall as he saw to himself and the fact that the rhythm matched Greg's made both John AND Greg groan. 

Greg suddenly slipped his cock out and stood, slid John towards him, took hold of Johns legs behind the knees and spread the blond beneath him. Then, with John's hole open and wet and ready for him, he entered John again began to pound into him like a piston. 

John let out a grateful moan and arched into Greg's thrusts. He put his feet down on the edge of the mattress and heaved his hips up in time to Greg's enthusiastic pounding, making lovely sounds of ecstasy. He reached down and began to play with his own nipples and Greg hissed.

"Yeah John, yeah...touch yourself..." Greg groaned. "Hurt them, roll them..."

John did as he was told and he whimpered as Greg snapped his hips, angling his fat cock inside John deeper until he touched that special spot. John all but screamed, arching, and grabbed his own rock hard cock.

"Fuck your fist for me baby...." Greg demanded, and John complied, interfering with himself vigorously as Greg continued to fuck him. "Yeah baby, yeah John, nice..."

"Greg....Greggggg...I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." John warned, and that was it. John arched, and twitched, and bucked, coming on huge stripes all over his front, up to his parted lips, and all over his throat. The sight of such debauchery did Greg in, and he rammed up into John, eyes squeezed shut, mouth gaping, as he came deep inside Johns arse. He shuddered and shuddered, feet scrabbling, fingers clutching at Johns hips.

The second he finished he slid carefully from Johns arse, turned and yanked the door to the bedroom open. He beheld Sherlock, collapsed against the wall opposite, cock out, come all over his shirt, face flushed, breathing ragged.

"Sherlock...." Greg grinned. "Is there something you would like to tell us....?"

And behind him John barked out a hearty laugh.

"I'll bet there is!!" He cried, rolling over and throwing a towel at Greg. "I'll just bet there is!"

#


End file.
